The Journal
by CEA
Summary: Michiru gives Haruka a birthday present. I rated it PG because rating it G would hurt my pride. Read and review!


Usual disclaimer: Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and all other mentioned in this story belong respectively to Takeuchi-sama, Naoko and Kodansha. All Outer last names will be spelled with an 'oh' cept Hotaru's cause we actually know exactly how her's is spelled. This story plot is mine, I like the idea, please do not steal it. Oh, and I'd like to acknowledge my top three fanfic authors at this moment:  
  
*Jackie Chiang  
'Sailor Moon A'  
  
*Greenbeans (the great)  
'A College Life'  
  
*Saun  
Too many fanfics to name just one  
  
Honorable mention:  
  
*Immora  
'Dark Skies, Bright Heavens'  
How did she make it so damn long?  
  
*************************  
  
The Journal  
By CEA  
  
*************************  
~December 28~  
  
Kaioh, Michiru walked up the stairs with a grace that most would never have had they practiced every day of their lives. She was worried. Haruka had been up there for roughly an hour. She knew the girl liked to write in her journal in solitude, but usually it only took her fifteen minutes, at the most a half-hour. She couldn't help but wonder what the tall blonde was doing.  
  
She pushed open the third door to the right and walked up the second path of stairs, to the attic, where the desk full of papers, her paint sets and canvas, and their musical instruments resided. Often referred to as 'The Art Room' it was large and relaxing. Most of their free time seemed to be spent here.  
  
Haruka was seated at the desk, one still hand holding a pen positioned over the journal while the other held her head up. Her eyes were narrowed and she actually seemed regretful as she looked at it. Michiru stopped a few feet away and watched her partner for a moment. Her lips parted as though she was about to speak, but the deed was never necessary.  
  
"It's finished," Haruka whispered.  
  
Michiru's brow creased. "Haruka?"  
  
The blonde turned to look at her. Michiru hesitantly stepped forward, and then she saw what her lover had been referring to. She was on the last page of her beloved journal, with only three lines to spare. "Did you know," Haruka began softly, "that this was the last gift my grandfather gave me before he died?"  
  
Michiru's face softened and relaxed. "No, love, I didn't."  
  
"And now, it's done..."  
  
"Darling..."  
  
And they stood there, staring at the pages, for quite some time. Haruka placed the pen, and lightly signed her name. She let out a breath and looked out the window at the sky. Michiru followed her gaze. They sky, so far above them. It had been raining, and it seemed to fit the slightly remorseful feeling in the room perfectly.  
  
And Michiru resolved to do something about it.  
  
***  
~January 1~  
  
"Setsuna, I need your help." The emerald-haired woman looked up at her friend.  
  
"How so, Michiru?"  
  
"I need you to help me with Haruka's birthday gift."  
  
Setsuna nodded. "Alright, but I may need you to help with mine."  
  
"Deal."  
  
And they reached out, and shook hands.  
  
***  
~January 3~  
  
"What fabric should I use?" Michiru asked. Her hands touched the silky-feeling stuff surrounding her in the store.  
  
"Something that will remind her of the sky..." Setsuna walked up and down the isle. "I like this..."  
  
"Too blue-ish... it doesn't fit her..."  
  
"You're right." She sighed. "How come she's always so hard to shop for?"  
  
"And you're not?"  
  
"All of us are..."  
  
"Point taken..." Michiru turned. And stopped. And stared. A smile creased at the corner of her mouth. "Perfect." Setsuna nodded and came to stand next to her.  
  
"It's the right type."  
  
"How much should I get?"  
  
"A lot. I want to use this, to."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Hotaru's birthday dress."  
  
"In three days?"  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
"I know." Michiru smiled happily. "I know."  
  
***  
~January 5~  
  
She had 22 days to get it done. Hotaru's birthday was tomorrow, but she already had her own hand-written music in a large tote bag next to her for the girl. Now, it was time to get started on Haruka's gift.  
  
She followed the direction Setsuna had given her exactly, cutting the fabric, gluing it, using the paint to draw the most precise designs... she knew it would take her a while. But she had to get it done.  
  
***  
~January 26~  
  
The day before. She opened the cover to the first page. Staring at it, she dipped the old-fashioned pen in ink and placed it on the page.  
  
'Darling,  
Happy 23rd birthday...'  
  
***  
~January 27th~Haruka's birthday party~  
  
"I can't believe you threw me a birthday party," Haruka mumbled as her girlfriend led her outside. Michiru laughed.  
  
"You're only twenty-three, and I thought it would be nice if we invited the Inner Senshi over to celebrate. You didn't have a problem with them coming to Hotaru's birthday party..."  
  
"Hotaru's a child. She *likes* having people at her party. I don't. I like having *you* at my party," the blonde grumbled, giving her a pointed look.  
  
Michiru winked. "We'll have our party later, darling. But only if you come to this party."  
  
"Cold-hearted woman."  
  
"And proud of it." With one final tug, they were out in the fresh air. The Inners stood there, setting a large present on the table. They smiled and waved.  
  
"Happy birthday, Haruka-san!" Usagi called. The Inners repeated her acknowledgement in a chorus.  
  
"Yeah," Haruka responded unenthusiastically. Michiru elbowed her. She glanced over at the sea senshi. "Thanks!" She called sweetly. Setsuna chuckled from a few feet away.  
  
Usagi bounded over. "You're 23, right, Haruka-san?"  
  
Everyone sweatdrops.  
  
"Yes," Michiru answered, excusing her lack of tact. Usagi smiled.   
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hamburgers are ready," Mamoru called from his place in front of the grill. Makoto stood next to him instructing him on how best to cook them. Lucky for her, he had a lot of patience.  
  
Haruka gave Michiru a *look*. "Hamburgers?"  
  
"We have to use the grill sometime."  
  
"Yes, I know, but..." she gave up and sighed. "Whatever you want, love."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They all ate while gossiping, sharing various birthday stories. But the best one was undoubtedly from Michiru. "It was the third year we were together," Michiru said softly. "I remember it being March 4, and I had mentioned my birthday to Haruka about a week earlier. So I expected her to remember.  
  
"Well, to my surprise, on that day I asked her what we were going to do, and she had absolutely no idea what I was talking about. I was a little mad, to say the least.  
  
"On the day of my birthday, I wasn't expecting much. This was after the Deathbusters. Setsuna wasn't there; we thought she was dead, if you remember. And I never thought of contacting any of you; I didn't know whether or not we were friends.  
  
"But when I got downstairs, there was a rose on the table. Haruka had already left, and under it was a note. It simply said, 'Meet me at the place we fell in love, 3 o'clock P.M.' I was surprised, but I got ready and went to the place I thought she meant. The pier.  
  
"There was a boat there, and she was on it. There was table ste for two and everything." She laughed lightly. "It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me. Needless to say, I forgave her lapse in memory."  
  
Haruka grinned softly. "I remember that. It was a lucky shot to get a boat on such short notice..."  
  
The noise died away, and Rei cleared her throat. "I think we should let Haruka-san open her presents."  
  
"Yay!" Usagi and Minako cried. They jumped up and ran to the other table. Michiru chuckled.  
  
Everyone gathered around the table, and the Inners pushed there present towards her first. Haruka shook her head, but gave in to temptation and opened it.   
  
She was shocked. Pages and pages of music greeted her. Piano and violin duets, tons of them, some hand-written. Michiru lifted one and looked at it. "They're beautiful," she whispered. "Where on Earth did you find these?"  
  
Makoto grinned softly. "We all went scouting around for any music that seemed to fit you guys."  
  
"What about the originals?" Haruka asked.  
  
Rei raised her eyebrow. "My uncle is a conductor. He was more than happy to write music for the 'great' Tenoh, Haruka and Kaioh, Michiru."  
  
Michiru smiled. "Thanks, Rei-chan. We appreciate it."  
  
Setsuna and Hotaru shared a glance, before Setsuna handed Haruka a large, square-shaped package.   
  
Haruka looked at them quizzically. "What's this?"  
  
"Open it."  
  
She ripped the paper off of it, and what rewards with what appeared to be a photo album. Opening to the first page, a large picture of everyone greeted her. The words 'The wind, The sky' shown in contrasting navy and gold.  
  
She turned the page. 'Tenoh, Haruka.' Pictures of her as a child, a baby, all the ages shown at her. "Where did you get these?" she said.  
  
Michiru sighed softly. "Your mother."  
  
Haruka turned to her in shock. "But..."  
  
"She didn't mind giving them away..."  
  
Haruka closed her eyes. "Oh."  
  
The brief moment of sadness what shattered by Hotaru's eager voice. "Next page, Haruka-papa."  
  
The blonde nodded. The next page was called 'Family.' Pictures of her and the other Outers swarmed at her, some she'd never known were taken. She turned the page again, and her eyes went wide. 'Couple.' Her and Michiru. Kissing, laughing, on a picnic, sleeping... she smiled brightly.  
  
The last page though, almost sent tears to he eyes. 'Kaioh, Michiru.' Pictures of her beautiful lover, as a child, as an adult, playing the violin, swimming... and it was overwhelming. She was so beautiful in every one of these... and she loved her so much. Setting the book down so that she didn't drop it, she couldn't stop staring at it. "It's beautiful," she said throatily. A moment passed. Everyone realized that she wasn't talking about the album itself.  
  
Michiru touched her arm, and Haruka turned to her, and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Usagi grinned, and turned to the others, who also had smiles on their faces. It was often they saw a display of affection.  
  
Michiru pulled away slightly, so that Haruka was still holding her. She picked her present off the table with one hand. "From me."  
  
Haruka stared at the rectangle-shaped package, and opened it. She saw the fabric through the paper, and her heart jumped. It was perfect. A mixture of the sky and sea... a pang of longing went through her. She tore it open the rest of the way, and almost dropped it.  
  
The sign of Uranus was painted on it in gold. She touched it. Below it, it said 'Tenoh * Haruka * Journal' in navy. She ran her hand along it. She felt her eyes water. Opening to the first page, there was a message. She had to force herself to be able to read it.  
  
'Darling,  
Happy 23rd birthday. Now, you  
have a place where you can write  
down all your dreams, all your  
many thoughts. A journal where  
you can express your feelings  
in your own words. And this one  
will last forever, because you   
can add pages in the back.  
  
Ai shiteru,  
~Michiru'  
  
Haruka's throat clogged. She turned to the sea senshi and looked into her eyes. "God, Michiru..." she couldn't get much farther. Michiru nodded and kissed her softly.  
  
"I know, love."  
  
Haruka held her tightly. It was the best present she'd ever received.  
  
*****************  
  
Well, that's it. How was it? Too much fluff? Not enough fluff? I liked writing this, got the idea a year ago, sat down to write it... it only took me a half-hour, so maybe it's not as good as I'd hoped. Oh well.  
  
Please review!  
  
Love,  
CEA 


End file.
